Anna the Soul Seer
by Enigmaris
Summary: When Death the Kid frees a girl from herlife long prison has he finally met some one more desperate for symmetry? Anna is a girl who has lived in a prison her whole life she was experimented on everyday until one day some uneven freak breaks in and tries to kill the monster who runs her prison. She isn't going to trust somebody, because trusting people leads to ruin.
1. Chapter 1

Anna tried to avoid the glances from her fellow inmates. She had been born in this prison, she knew nothing else. She had given herself the name Anna because it sounded the same forwards and backwards. She didn't know what it was called but she was always attracted to things that were the same on both ends. In fact if her room wasn't perfect she would not be able to breathe right and would freak out. She would constantly fidget with her hair and clothing hoping it would look the same on each side.

She was a happy person, or at least she thought. She knew nothing but the prison she lived in. She knew the rules of this world, no trying to leave, no back talking and you did as you were told. She did not know what happened to people who broke the rules all she knew was that there was screaming and then they were never seen from again. It was normal to have strange men hurt you, she knew that everyone in this world would hurt her. She could only trust herself.

The daily chores as her guards called them were getting more painful. They called her nothing while they injected her with needles and cut open her skin. She was just grateful they made the same amount of cuts on both sides. Whenever they didn't she would later cut herself to preserve the evenness. The injections hurt the worst though. They would burn through her veins making her eyes bug out and she felt like she would pass out.

They also made her soul feel strange like it was changing into something new. It hurt inside much longer after her chores while her soul dealt with the changes. The first change began a long time ago when she began to sense other's souls. It had been frightening at first but soon she adjusted and began to recognize people based only on their souls. There was one soul that she feared though. It was red and large and terrifying. It grew larger every time someone broke the rules and disappeared. She had never met the person who possessed the soul but she feared ever laying eyes upon the being. SO she kept low and she did everything she was told to do.

The next change was her ability to control how her soul worked with others. She could calm the others around her by making her soul send "calm wavelengths" she could also agitate other people's soul using the same method. She didn't use this often because it affected everyone around her and she didn't know if the guards would take too kindly if she controlled them.

The next ability she never used out of fear. She had woken up in the middle night with her arms being turned into two weapons she didn't know the name of. She had freaked out until her arms turned normal once more. She felt the weapons inside her now but she never tried to use them knowing it would definitely be against the rules

She didn't like the next change that was happening. It felt like an extension of her second power but it was more forceful and direct. It would be useful but it was a painful change that filled her with fear. She watched other people do their chores and their souls didn't change. She wondered if being different would be against the rules.

Today when they dragged her into the chore room she noticed how fearful their souls were. She sat down obedient as always and they injected her twice on in each arm. The liquid seared through and she felt it hit her heart. It spread throughout her body and her soul started to thrash violently. She tried to keep calm so the men would not know she was weak.

"Do you feel anything?"

"No."

"It looks like she is another failure. We should just feed her to the boss."

Her heart stopped, she had no clue who the boss was but she felt like it was the thing with the red soul. She began to squirm in her seat trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. As she began considering using her weapon power the building exploded. She watched from the chair she was strapped down as four souls burst into the room. One was the red large soul that was fighting against three other souls. One was large and holding two other souls that were in complete weapon form. She refocused in time to dodge debris that flew directly at her head. She saw a boy holding two guns. HE was wearing all black and white, and he was beautiful.

Everything was even on both sides even while fighting he managed to stay even. Firing both weapons the same amount of times. She knew now that the thing with the red soul was no longer human. It was something horrifying. It was an uneven disgusting mess with three mouths placed randomly on its head. She tried to free herself to get out of the room but her life in prison kept her too weak to break much of anything.

She watched in mute horror as debris flew around the room and the guards were injured. Things hit her and bruised her body, thankfully there were no cut yet. She needed to stay even. Suddenly the boy hit the monster so hard it flew right on top of her. It had spikes on her back that cut her face on one side as its weight crushed her. At that point she knew she had to use her powers or she was going to die. She willed her arms into swords and cut herself free. Then in two smooth motions cut the thing in half.

She crawled out of the steaming mess and let her arms return to normal feeling totally exhausted. The boy looked at her in utter shock and where there had been two pistols there was now two girls. She felt annoyed now. His hair wasn't right. On one side there was three white strips. How could he even be seen in public with hair like that? Blood from her would began clouding her vision as she began to faint. The boy ran to her and grabbed her before she hit her head.

She tried to push him away. She could not trust this boy after all it was his fault she had almost been crushed. She tried to crawl away but felt weak. He grabbed her arm again and she snarled at him.

"Let go of me you uneven freak. I need to get back to my cell before I get into trouble."

"You're right I am a freak! I am asymmetrical garbage. I shouldn't be allowed to live!"

At his outburst he had let go and began crying and banging his fists on the floor. I stopped and watched in fascination for a moment before remembering one of the rules. No crying. Did he want to let himself be killed? I was beginning to feel light headed but I needed to make sure this newcomer didn't do anything stupid.

"Shut it freak! Don't you know the rules? Crying gets you killed here. Do you want to die before you can make yourself even? I am not getting into trouble just because your hair is messed up. Calm yourself before the guards come back or we are both dead."

At her second sentence the boy stopped. The girls gapped at her as if she had said something totally left field. The boy looked up at me with a look of utter pain on his face. Then he calmed himself and stood. He fixed his suit and then offered me his two hands to help me up.

"I think you misunderstand there are no guards here anymore. Their leader was just killed by you in fact. The other members of my team are freeing all of the prisoners as we speak. You no longer need to fear for your life in this place."

I ignored his hands and got up on my own. There was no way I could trust this uneven freak. The guards never left, they would never just allow us to leave. I glared at him as I stood uneasily on my feet. The wound on my head was deep and bleeding fiercely. The energy from using my weapon power and the loss of blood made me unsteady but I walked to the door anyway. He followed behind me while the other two girls were smart enough to stay quiet.

I opened the door and looked around. Sure enough the doors to the cells were opened and all of the souls were outside the building. He was telling the truth then about the guards being gone. He did have one thing wrong though.

"Who said anything about fear? I fear nothing, not you, not the guards, not even that monster. I was stating fact. IN this world crying gets you killed. There is nothing to fear because you know exactly what will happen. You cry then you die. You are the one that is afraid. Now I must get to my room."

"I am not afraid!"

"Liar."

He followed me down the hallway where I stumbled into the doorway that as my room. Everything was even here. I could think in here. I walked over and grabbed the things I had had for my entire life. I think they were from my parents but I never knew them. I just felt the need to keep the items, some internal drive very similar to my drive to be even. My strength failed me as I grabbed the things. I fainted, the last thing I remember was the boy shouting at me.

Death the kid had ever been so confused in all of his life. He and his friends had been assigned by his father to destroy a prison system run by a prekishin. They did experiments on the souls of humans there. It was a disgusting place that needed to be eradicated. It had been decided the he would kill the prekishin while the other two groups began evacuating he victims and subduing the guards. He had burst into the room of the prekishin and the fight had led to a wall being destroyed.

The thing was absolutely hideous so he had no problem attacking it. He had not expected any prisoner to be in the room and he didn't notice the girl strapped to the chair until she was being squished by the monster. Patty had screamed at me to save her but it was too late. I heard the wooden chair snap and I thought she was going to die. I was very surprised when two elegant Japanese swords cut the monster perfectly in half. The girl crawled out allowing her arms to turn normal again.

She was beautiful. Her long red hair was perfectly straight and symmetrical. She was unhealthy though, he could tell. Underfed and sun deprived her cheeks were shallow and she seemed very sick. She also had a large gash down one side of her face ruining her otherwise perfect symmetry. The gash was of course his fault as he had pushed the prekishin on top of her. She step forward and began to fall.

She must be terrified and exhausted I need to get her help. I ran to her while Liz and Patty watched.

Normally when we saved people they thanked us and cried and hugged, sometimes they fainted. But this girl was something different. She pushed me away and tried to crawl out of the room. I grabbed her arm to try and help her up. She then snarled and called me an uneven freak. I broke down. She was right of course who would want help from an unsymmetrical freak like me? I knew Liz and Patty were going to try and comfort me but before I could the girl snapped at me again.

"Shut it freak! Don't you know the rules? Crying gets you killed here. Do you want to die before you can make yourself even? I am not getting into trouble just because your hair is messed up. Calm yourself before the guards come back or we are both dead."

Her aggression broke me out of my train of thought. Who could be so angry at someone who was coming to save them? She probably didn't understand that she was free now. I will explain it to her and then she will let me help her. I stood up and straightened my suit before offering her my hands to help her get up.

"I think you misunderstand there are no guards here anymore. Their leader was just killed by you in fact. The other members of my team are freeing all of the prisoners as we speak. You no longer need to fear for your life in this place."

She got up shakily on her own a glared at me with mistrust. She stumbled to the almost ruined doorway and looked outside. I could tell she was surprised I had told the truth but was confused as to why she would think I had lied. I was going to ask her if she wanted help but she cut me off.

"Who said anything about fear? I fear nothing, not you, not the guards, not even that monster. I was stating fact. IN this world crying gets you killed. There is nothing to fear because you know exactly what will happen. You cry then you die. You are the one that is afraid. Now I must get to my room."

"I am not afraid!"

"Liar."

I was surprised? How could she think I was scared? I didn't get scared. I was a reaper after all. I caused other people fear. She even had the gall to call me a liar. Her speech reminds me of Black Star except it wasn't filled with an overinflated egoism. She stated it as fact. I followed her warily to her room. She would faint soon from loss of blood and then I could get her help. It was clear she would not accept it otherwise. I entered the room to see a perfectly symmetrical room. Everything was in its perfect place. I almost wanted to cry because it was so beautiful.

I almost didn't notice her faint. I called out and ran and barely grabbed her before she hit the ground. My weapon partners helped me carry her out of the room and into the field where a medical tent was being set up. Dr. Stein had thought it would be best to give all of the patients a check-up before taking them to a new place for rehabilitation so he had followed shortly after we left to set up a tent right outside the prison. When he saw I was carrying a wounded he motioned for us to come into a more secluded area so he could treat her wounds. After about thirty minutes he came out and gave me a prognosis.

"She will live but will have a nasty scar on the side of her face. Her soul is very interesting though I think she should come back to the DWMA. It is clear she is a weapon but her soul seems mangled in a way. Whatever tests they did have definitely changed her soul. She will definitely need to be taken care of for a while."

"I agree. When I think is she is stable enough I will move her into the basement of the school now. She is very distrusting of others and she was verbally aggressive. I don't know how safe she will be for others when she isn't suffering from severe blood loss."

After another blood transfusion Stein deemed she was fit for transport. I had told the girls my plan and they had opted to stay and help everyone else with the move. They were a little freaked out by the girl. I have to admit she give me a strange feeling as well. They told me to watch my back saying she was the kind of girl that would stab you in the back just as easily as she would help you stand up. I had to agree but when you live in prison system all your life how else would she know to live? She would learn to trust me, at least I hope. I mean we had been able to help Crona learn to trust people. How would she be any different?

I took off in Beelzebub with her in my arms bridal style. We flew off towards Death City. It was going to be about an hour trip but I was strong enough to carry her the whole since she was so light. She felt like a feather which honestly worried me. People shouldn't feel this light, but it felt like I was just carrying a sack of bones and nothing more.

About thirty minutes into the trip she began to stir. I stiffened. Was she going to try and stab me? I hadn't really explained to her where we were going. She might think I was trying to kidnap her or something. She opened her eyes and looked at me with a mix of distrust and confusion.

"Why are you holding me weirdo?"

"I am taking you to a safe place where you can heal. My ride can only really hold one so I had to carry you."

"Put me down. I don't need your help."

"You may not need it but you could just take it."

"What is that?"

The conversation shift was sudden when she pointed at the sun. I looked at her incredulously. Who didn't know what the sun was? Btu ever being the gentleman I answered.

"That's the sun."

"Sun?"

"Come on surely you've heard of the sun before."

"No. Now put me down. I need to get back to my room."

"We are very far from your room. If you hadn't noticed we are flying rather fast and it would take you sometime to get back to that prison."

At the mention of flying she had start looking around her eyes becoming wide. She began to struggle to free herself. I was having a hard time keeping my balance so I began to lower us to the ground so that if we fell she would not be hurt. Once we were a few feet off of the ground she pushed violently throwing us both off of the board and onto the ground.

"Why did you take me from my home? Where are we going? Did you touch my things and if so where are they?"

"How about we start with introductions? I am Death the Kid. You are?"

"Why should I trust you with my name?"

"It is a common practice in the world."

"But you are not common. Nor am I. Your soul is strange."

"My soul?"

"It just looks different. But I can tell you are being honest with me. Even if I don't understand half of the things you reference. My name is Anna or at least that is the name I gave myself. If I have another then I am unaware of it."

"Anna, I was taking you to Death city. It is a very safe place where you can heal and learn how to use your weapon ability."

"Why should I go with you?"

"You said it yourself I was being honest before. I am not lying when I say all I want to do is help you."

"Fine but when we are moving through the air. Not so high or fast. I've never been outside of the prison before and I would like to see what I've been missing."

"You've never been outside once?"

"You say the prison. There were no windows and leaving was against the rules. You don't break the rules."

"If you would like we could walk a while and I could tell what things are."

"No. Let's go to this Death city. I'm tired I just would like to see the world a little."

She stayed silent after that and stood behind me on Beelzebub. She dug her hands symmetrically into my shoulders. It was painful but pretty nonetheless. Practically everything she did was symmetrical, her posture, hair, even most of her scars were symmetrical. Except for the one I helped give her on her face. I tried to keep myself from looking at her face so I wouldn't go crazy from the asymmetry from the wound. I focused on the symmetry of her hands instead while we flew. She looked around at each thing we passed and so I took a scenic route that would give her a good view of the desert we were going to fly over. After another 45 minutes we arrived at the DWMA. I heard her gasp. It was a beautiful building indeed.

"It's so even."

"You mean symmetrical?"

"What is symmetrical?"

"Symmetry refers to when something is the same on both sides, even as you call it."

"Oh. Then yes. I love it. I can't handle things when they aren't even."

"Neither can I. Everything has to be symmetrical."

"That's why I named myself Anna. It's the same on both ends."

"Oh. Well here we are. You will be sleeping here. I know it looks like a prison but the doors aren't locked or anything. There is a bathroom over there and…"

He had led her to the basement during their conversation and had led her to one of the larger nicer rooms. She had walked around the room which was symmetrical, another reason he had chosen it. He stopped himself speaking when he noticed she was staring at herself in the mirror.

"I'm so hideous. My face. It's horrible. It's so uneven a scar on one side but not the other? I can't live like this."

Before I could move to comfort her she did something I had long considered but did not expect from her. She lifted her hand that had turned into a small knife to her face. A quick deep slash across the right side of her face that now matched perfectly with her left side. I had to admit that she did look better now but self-mutilation was not okay. I use makeup to cover up asymmetrical blemishes.

"Better. Now would you help me get this stitched up so that my face matches perfectly? I can't handle…"

"Why did you do something that stupid Anna? You just severely injured yourself."

"I do this all the time. I can't handle it if I am not even. If my chores at the prison ended with an uneven number of scars I would cut myself more so that I would match. You said you liked evenness too right? Then you should understand."

He honestly had no comment to her statement so he led her silently up to the nurse office where she got stitched up to match. She did not thank me or the nurse but instead stood up and left the room. I followed her as she walked down the hall towards my father's room. Why was she going there?

"Where are you going?"

"There is an impossibly large soul connected to this building and a being in there. I am interested, how could one connect their soul to something?"

"How do you know that?"

"I can see it or them. I can see souls easier than I can see anything else."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now may I go see the being that has done something very strange to his soul?"

"My father? He will want to meet you later but not now. How about we go get something to eat?"

She nodded and followed me to the cafeteria where there was thankfully a lunch being served. She was definitely interesting. How did she move around in the world if she just saw souls? I mean obviously but if it was easiest to see souls was she blind otherwise? Could she do anything else with her soul? What had they done to her in that prison? She followed me into the line where they served us each a nearly perfect sandwich. She eyed it with distaste but dutifully followed me to a table.

"What is this thing?"

"A sandwich."

"What is it?"

"Uhh it is made of bread, meat and lettuce."

"What is bread? What is lettuce? This doesn't look good at all. At least it is mostly even. Are you trying to poison me?"

"It isn't poison. Bread is a mixture of wheat and yeast that is really quite delicious. Lettuce is a vegetable that grows from the ground."

"You eat it first."

"Okay."

I took two small bites one on each side to preserve the symmetry of the food. She watched me to ensure I didn't die from the food and took four quick bites in succession. One on each side which was even more symmetrical than how I had done it. Now she could cut it in half in multiple ways and it would still be symmetrical. She ate that way quickly stopping only to breathe. As if she was afraid someone would take her food away if it wasn't in her body. Which given her background could very well be true. Once she finished she just stared at me but I'm not sure if she was staring at me or my soul. I finished and led her back to her room.

"You are free to go where you want but I would suggest staying here and resting. I will come back tomorrow to take you to my father. You might want to be up to your full strength when that happens.

She nodded as I closed the door. I went home to rest. Liz and Patty joined me later asking if she had woken up. I told them the story and they both thought she was terrifying and creepy. There as something about her though that made me want to ensure she was safe. Was it our shared love of symmetry? Or was it the fact that she didn't fear me? I went to bed early knowing tomorrow was going to be interesting.

I woke in his arms. The freak with the uneven hair. Why am I not in my room anymore? Why did he move me? I can't trust this man he must be taking me to a new prison. I need to play it cool though get away from him as soon as possible.

"Why are you holding me weirdo?"

"I am taking you to a safe place where you can heal. My ride can only really hold one so I had to carry you."

"Put me down. I don't need your help."

"You may not need it but you could just take it."

"What is that?"

As he spoke I began to notice my surroundings. The ceiling was blue white tufts. Was this the sky? I had caught glimpses before but now I could see it all. The next thing I saw was a yellow ball with spikes that had a crazy face. It was so strange I needed to know what it was.

"That's the sun."

"Sun?"

"Come on surely you've heard of the sun before."

"No. Now put me down. I need to get back to my room."

"We are very far from your room. If you hadn't noticed we are flying rather fast and it would take you sometime to get back to that prison."

I looked down and realized I was in the air. I admit I started to freak out. How were we in the air like this and moving forward so fast? I was also offended that he implied I was ignorant. I have never been outside before it is hardly my fault if I don't know what the sun is. I started to try and push myself out of his grasp but it was stronger than I expected. He started to move closer to the ground which made me stop struggling until we were close enough that falling wouldn't hurt. I pushed away from him with all my strength and we both flew off in opposite directions. I landed in what I thought was dirt. I had never seen it myself but some of the older inmates had spoken of things in the outside world.

She tried calling up that information now as she looked around. Nothing around her looked familiar and she knew she was stuck with the uneven freak with the strange soul. I stood up and looked at the boy. I felt exhausted and I just wanted to go home. I called it a prison because that was what the guards had called it. But that place was my home, everything I knew was from that place. There were too many unknowns here.

"Why did you take me from my home? Where are we going? Did you touch my things and if so where are they?"

"How about we start with introductions? I am Death the Kid. You are?"

Who names themselves after death? That was just a little creepy. I looked at his soul and saw something I hadn't seen in years. Compassion. It had been from a woman who had taken care of her when the first power came in about the age of 5. She had cared about me and helped me. She was killed for it of course. She had been the last being I had trusted.

"Why should I trust you with my name?"

"It is a common practice in the world."

"But you are not common. Nor am I. Your soul is strange."

"My soul?"

"It just looks different. But I can tell you are being honest with me. Even if I don't understand half of the things you reference. My name is Anna or at least that is the name I gave myself. If I have another then I am unaware of it."

"Anna, I was taking you to Death city. It is a very safe place where you can heal and learn how to use your weapon ability."

What was with this boy and his obsession with death? His name had the word death in it and he was taking me to a supposedly safe city that was named after death as well. Why on earth should I go anywhere near such a creepily named place?

"Why should I go with you?"

"You said it yourself I was being honest before. I am not lying when I say all I want to do is help you."

I could see his soul was emitting feelings like worry, compassion, and just a tinge of fear. He did want to help me. I suppose I could go to wherever this place was and then leave once I had some supplies. I would go home, it was where I belonged. At least I could convince him to go slower by saying I wanted to see the world.

"Fine but when we are moving through the air. Not so high or fast. I've never been outside of the prison before and I would like to see what I've been missing."

"You've never been outside once?"

"You say the prison. There were no windows and leaving was against the rules. You don't break the rules."

"If you would like we could walk a while and I could tell what things are."

"No. Let's go to this Death city. I'm tired I just would like to see the world a little."

I followed him back onto the board and placed my hand evenly on his shoulders. He took off and I kept my balance. I looked at markers and what direction we were going planning on walking this path backwards so I could get back to the prison. After sometime we came upon what I thought was Death City. It was a huge collection of buildings, it was huge and overwhelming. Then we landed next to one of the most beautifully even buildings I had ever seen. I mentioned it to the boy and he called it symmetry I guess that is another word to describe when something is even. We began to walk and continued the conversation on evenness as we went down some stairs. We came to row of doors that reminded me of home. He opened one of the doors and the room was mostly symmetrical. I would make the necessary changes later but for now it was tolerable. It was then that I saw my reflection.

A huge scar ran down one side of my face. It was hideous and horrible and it made me look absolutely disgusting. I began to mutter to myself as I thought of the options. It was clear that when this wound healed there would be a scar. I had enough experience to know that. I could not handle being too uneven like that. I could just give myself another cut on the other side and my face would be perfectly beautiful again. I lifted my hand which had automatically become a knife and precisely gave myself a deep gash that matched the other side. The pain was nothing compared to the relief of my returning evenness.

"Better. Now would you help me get this stitched up so that my face matches perfectly? I can't handle…"

"Why did you do something that stupid Anna? You just severely injured yourself."

"I do this all the time. I can't handle it if I am not even. If my chores at the prison ended with an uneven number of scars I would cut myself more so that I would match. You said you liked evenness too right? Then you should understand."

His strange soul had gone from emitting anger to surprise. I followed him as he led me to another soul that was normal. This soul, a woman I think, stitched up my face and I felt immediate relief for my evenness. It was then I noticed the giant soul that we were all inside. It was amazingly powerful and large. It looked almost stuck to the very building. It was connected to a being near here that I just had to see. The soul was yellow and calming. It reminded me of the woman who had died for helping me. I wanted to find the being who had a soul large enough to encompass the whole beautiful building. I stood up and walked towards the being. I saw the boy's soul follow me but I didn't care.

"Where are you going?"

"There is an impossibly large soul connected to this building and a being in there. I am interested, how could one connect their soul to something?"

"How do you know that?"

"I can see it or them. I can see souls easier than I can see anything else."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now may I go see the being that has done something very strange to his soul?"

"My father? He will want to meet you later but not now. How about we go get something to eat?"

The wonderful being whose soul I was walking around in was his father? I would have to ask the being what he had done to have such a wonderful soul. Food did sound nice so I nodded and followed him to another room where we were given food in a line similar to the ones at home. The food, if that is what you call it, was at least symmetrical. It looked so foreign I was sure it was poison. I asked him and he told me what its name was but that didn't help. Soon I gave up trying to understand what it was and just told him to eat some first. He didn't die instantly when he took his two bites so I followed suit eating as evenly as possible. I mechanically ate as fast as I could so I wouldn't lose my meal to a stronger inmate. He ate slowly which would've gotten his food stolen back home. Once he finished he led me back to my room. He suggested I stay here and rest but told me I was free to go anywhere. He would take me to see his father tomorrow. He left and I waited for his soul to be far away before opening the door. There was no way I was going to wait that long to meet the being that had such an amazing soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna left the room shortly after she saw the uneven boy's soul leave. She could tell he cared for her, that much was clear from his soul but she did not trust him. It would lead to either her or him getting hurt, like it always did. Instead she followed her eyes towards the center of the giant soul that encompassed the entire building. She eventually came to a large door and opened it without a thought to the consequences.

She walked down a hallway that was lined with red guillotines. She thought that the decoration was strange and alien but that didn't matter for what she had in mind. The room looked like an endless blue sky and if there wasn't such an interesting soul in the room she probably would've taken time to stare at the beauty. Eventually she came to a room that was occupied by three souls. One was the one she had come to see and the others seemed inconsequential to her. They were interesting to look at however. One had a bolt through it and stitches diagonally across the other had red hair. Something she had never seen before. Most people in her home had brown or black hair. The souls had not noticed her so she decided to make herself known.

(Anna **Stein **_Spirit __**Lord Death)**_

"Who has the wonderful soul in here? It is quite enchanting and large."

"**Who are you?"**

"_**Why hello kiddo! What brings you to the death room?"**_

"I asked who had the enormously large yellow soul. I noticed it the moment that uneven boy took me here and I want to know who it belongs to. As for who I am, that doesn't matter. A name is something I could not trust with a stranger."

"_Lord Death do you want me to remove her?"_

"_**No I like her! Besides she came to see me didn't she? Hello I am Lord Death, I am the one with the large soul."**_

"Lord Death? What a strange name, very uneven just like that boy who brought me here. He had a strange soul too, smaller than yours but similar. Also red haired one. You could not remove me if you tried your best. Your soul is too disloyal to a task to put enough effort in."

"_How would you know anything about my soul you little girl?"_

"I've been looking at just that this whole time. Now back to my original quest. Why did you attach your wonderful soul to this building? It seems such a waste of a soul to be stuck in one place."

"_**That was done to protect the world from evil. Besides have you not lived your life in one place? You wish to return there even now."**_

"**Lord Death do you mean she is from the prison your son just helped take down?"**

"_Why would she want to go back to someplace so awful?"_

"I am from the prison. It is my home and always has been. Why would I not want to return to my own home instead of this strange place? The only plus of this has been my opportunity to see new souls."

"**Little girl? How much can you see souls?"**

"Well bolted one it is easiest for me to see souls. I have to concentrate to see real faces. It wasn't always that way but the chores at home gave me a few skills. I can see you can see souls as well, not as well as I can of course. You can only do the most basic attacks and sense basic properties to souls. I do much more than that. Not that I trust any of you enough to tell you. I am only here because that uneven boy brought me back."

"_Who is the uneven boy?"_

"This hideous boy who only has stripes on one side of his head. It was very uneven and unsightly. He also gave me problems about the lengths I took to protect my symmetry. He thought it strange that I would cut my own face to keep it even."

"_**Hey that is my son you are talking about! He isn't that ugly."**_

"How could such a wonderful soul produce such uneven offspring? I do hope he figures out how to fix that because it must be such an embarrassment to live with that kind of shame."

With that statement the room got silent and she concentrated to see the real faces. The being with the large soul was a mostly even black mask with a white mask in the center and floating white hands hanging at the side. The man with the bolt in his soul had one in his head and uneven stiches zipping across his body. The last soul was a blood red haired man wearing a complete black suit. They all had looks of confusion on their faces.

"Now that I've seen the being with the wonderful soul with both eyes I suppose I should go. One more thing. The uneven boy said I was going to meet his father tomorrow so I suppose I will see you then will I not? He seems to care about me for a reason I cannot fathom. Does he not know that care and worry only lead to pain and death? If not you should probably tell him, I learned that the hard way. I am going back to my room to make it perfectly even."

She walked out of the room and began to explore the rest of the building. It was large larger than any stricter she had ever been in. She came to a room that amazed her beyond belief. She had learned how to read in secret from the woman who had cared for her so long ago. The woman had described these magical things that had thousands of words in them that told stories, called books. She had seen a few in the prison but they had always been out of her reach. Reading was also against the rules in her home. Now she was in an impossibly large room filled to the brim with books. She walked around looking for a book that struck her fancy and began grabbing them by the armfuls. She walked up the stairs of the room and found even better books and she ended up on the third floor evenly surrounded by books from ever genre. She opened one and began to leaf through it. Books were just as wonderful as the woman had promised.

She spent all night reading the books each one uncovering new wonders of the world. When she noticed more souls enter the building meaning that it was morning she moved to a more unused part of the library and began to read again. It wasn't until much later when she sensed a familiar soul sending out wavelengths of fear and worry. The uneven boy who she decided she would call kid was running around the building looking for her. She sensed his soul running through the floors. She weighed her options. She could stay here and enjoy herself read or she could go find him.

She had been in the middle of a wonderful book explaining what the red soul she had destroyed was and it had formed from a normal soul. The book called it a prekishin and said that they were evil and gained power from killing people and devouring their souls. The book of her home fit the description to a T and it filled her with anger to know that the woman who had cared for her had been eaten like gruel. The book also explained that the DWMA, or the building she was currently in was created to destroy prekishins before they became too powerful to stop. She thought that was a good plan, no wonder Lord Death had such a wonderful and powerful soul.

Another book earlier had explained that Lord Death was an immortal being with incredible power. It explains the job of a reaper and a lot of other nitty gritty details of Lord Death's exploits. There had been four books in the series and she had read all four. It explained a lot about the man's soul, it also explained why it was different from others. There were many other books she wanted to read but she had just finished her eight book and that was a good even number. She knew that she could stop here comfortably but if she was interrupted in the middle of her next book she wouldn't be able to stop until she got to another good even number. So she got up and hid the books she wanted to read next and wandered towards kid's frantic soul.

"Where have you been, Anna? I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Everywhere but the book room you mean. I was reading. It's against the rules at home so I took it upon myself to do as much of it as possible. I read eight books a good even number don't you think?"

"I suppose. Would you like to go meet my father now or eat something?"

"Your father I suppose kid. I can eat after that."

"That sounds fine. I have just calculated a path that will take us an even number of steps."

"Good. I've not learned the building enough to it myself. In my wandering I've had to walk in a few circles just to keep myself even."

"I understand. Come this way please."

I followed him to the door I had been to just last night. He opened the door and yelled "Father I have someone here I would like you to meet." I followed him down the hall and found that the same three souls from last night were here. I nodded to each one as if I had not seen them before and I saw the apprehension in their souls.

(Kid Anna **Stein **_Spirit __**Lord Death)**_

"Father, I would like you to meet one of the girls we rescued from the prison yesterday. She is a powerful weapon that killed the prekishin. With her skills with soul sensing and weapon abilities I feel she will make a good addition to the academy. It will take a while to train her of course but I feel it will be worth the effort."

"Hello Lord Death. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"_**Kiddo, are you sure about this? She doesn't seem to trust anyone here at all."**_

"Of course I don't trust is for fools who have a death wish. I do however believe the academy would be strengthened by me. The threat of evil is omnipresent is it not?"

"_How do you know anything about the academy if you've lived your whole life in a prison?"_

"Funny thing about large book rooms red haired one. They are just full of information. For instance I know that you are a personal weapon of Lord Death himself because you were able to defeat 99 prekishins and one witch. That process made you an immensely more powerful weapon than you were before."

"**What all did you read in the library?"**

"Is that what they are called? Well not that I trust you any but I read enough I think."

"_**If you want to join the academy I have to know your name and other details about you, like parents and so forth."**_

"Father, I don't think it would be best to ask…"

"The name I gave myself was Anna. I have no clue who my parents were nor do I care. I lived my entire life in a prison being tested on and hiding my abilities. If I have a birth name I do not know it nor do I feel any need to search for it. So far as I can tell I can turn into two even swords that vary in length depending on my will. I can also partway transform my body into small swords on any limb. Does that answer your questions Lord Death?"

"_**Yes it does but I have to ask Stein what he thinks."**_

"**She isn't mad if that is what you are referencing. Her soul has hardened due to hardship but is quite logical and has an average amount of potential for insanity. Her soul is oddly shaped though probably due to the extensive experimentation done on her throughout her life. If you approve someone to watch over her then I would see no problem joining her the academy."**

"_**And you Spirit what think you?"**_

"_She is mean but if she is willing to fight evil then I see no reason to stop her. The only issue I see is finding her a meister if she refuses to trust anyone."_

"I do not need a meister, Spirit. There is a precedence of weapons working on their own. Besides I doubt there is anyone on this planet whose soul could work with mine. Stein was correct when saying that my soul is ill formed. Soul resonance would be a difficult thing to achieve with any meister whether I trusted them or not."

"Father I could look after her. We both like symmetry so at least she would have something in common with me."

"_**I've made my decision. Anna you will join the academy. You will live here in the basement room Kid showed you yesterday. You will begin classes tomorrow but you must try and find a meister. Once you have tried all the nonpartnered meisters I will allow you to work on your own. Do you agree to that decision?"**_

"I do. I shall begin my fruitless search tomorrow. Shall I be attending the EAT or Not classes? I would advise the EAT classes seeing as how I was able to destroy a prekishin without any formal training. Kid I assume also attends those classes and he has volunteered to keep an eye on me."

"_**I suppose EAT classes it is. Stein here is the teacher of that class so you will be seeing him more often."**_

"As long as he keeps his self-control up and doesn't decide to dissect me like his soul so clearly wants then I will be fine with that. Kid you said there was food? I do believe I am quite hungry now. I was a pleasure seeing you all."

"Uhh... Goodbye Father. I need to follow her and make sure she doesn't get lost. I am glad you agreed with me. I know she doesn't trust anyone yet but neither did Crona."

Kid followed me out of the room and led me to the eating room he called the cafeteria. I sensed other souls that I had not seen before and saw them all sitting at one table. They all had a strong bond of trust with one another. I saw the two weapons Kid had used before among the group and I assumed I was going to meet the rest of the group very soon. Kid handed me food which I took untrustingly. I followed him to the table and sat down among the group.

Kid introduced me to everyone else and I promptly told them that I did not trust them and I did not wish to speak at the moment. I looked down at my food and began eating it with my bare hands as I had always done. It was something called a pancake and it was covered in a sticky brown liquid that tasted wonderful. I ate quickly ignoring the conversation around me as I had no interest in meeting these people. Once I finished I looked up realizing that everyone was staring at me like I had broken some kind of unspoken rule.

"Uhh. Anna are you okay?" Kid asked.

"I am fine Kid. I was just eating like I always do. This sticky liquid is rather messy so I am going to wash up and make myself even again. I will be right back."

I left and listened to their souls. Confusion, worry, laughter and fear echoed from their souls individually. I had caused a few of them to laugh inside at how I ate apparently. It bothered me a little that complete strangers would assume I knew their customs. I went to a room with a bathroom and a mirror, which I had found last night. I cleaned myself off and fixed my hair so that it was even on both sides. I walked back to the cafeteria to see the souls waiting anxiously for me to return. I suppose it is a good time to speak to them now that my food is safely inside of me where they can't take it. I sat down and looked at each individual.

"I can talk now. I just had to make sure you did not steal my food before I had a chance to eat it."

"Hello Anna. I am Maka a weapon meister. This is my weapon partner Soul." The pigtailed girl said.

"Hello, Maka. I like your soul, it is very even or symmetrical as Kid calls it. I can't stand it when things are uneven. Who are the others at our table?"

"Hello my name is Liz and that's my younger sister Patti" The two weapons kid used spoke next.

"I can't help but wonder why you would think we would steal your pancakes, Anna." Soul asked.

"That is what people did at home. They fed us once a day, twice if we were lucky. The bigger and stronger stole your food if you didn't eat it quickly enough. I have no idea strong you are compared to me so I ate fast to save us the trouble of fighting over it."

"People don't do that here Anna." Kid said.

"Well how was I supposed to know that? It's not like I trust any of you enough to not believe you won't slit my throat in the middle of the night. I've seen that happen enough in my life."

"Anna. None of us want to do that. Since you are attending the academy now we couldn't deliberately hurt you even if we wanted too. That is against school rules. The only time we are allowed to fight is in supervised duels and those never end in death." Maka said.

"Anna I was thinking today that you and the group could go out and show you around the city." Kid offered.

"I suppose that would not be so bad. Your souls show no signs of deceit. Also my ignorance is not funny Soul. If your soul keeps snickering at me I will hurt you. Laughing like that would have gotten you killed in my home so shut it."

Soul's soul stopped almost instantly and its laughter was replaced by confusion.

"How did you know I was laughing?" Soul wondered.

"I see souls better than I see faces. I was experimented on in my home and it gave me the ability to see souls among other things. If I concentrate I can see what your body looks like but normally I just see your soul."

"That's amazing!" Maka yelled. "I sense souls too but never with such ease. What other soul abilities do you have?"

"That is not any of your business. I do not trust you with my secrets. Trust only leads to pain, that much I know Maka. I've yet to see anything in this world that proves to me that trust is worth it."

"Have you ever heard of a soul resonance?" Maka asked.

"I know it is something down between a weapon and meister that amplifies the power of their soul and that it can't be done without a high level of trust. I also know that if not done perfectly it can have dire consequences fro both parties. I'd rather not risk it."

Maka's face fell at that. I knew she had been hoping to show me something that would convince me that trust was a good thing. In order to make it clear that I was not interested in her philosophy I added another point.

"Also as you may be able to tell my soul is a very strange shape. That isn't natural. Years of experimentation does that to a person. My soul is too alien, I would never be able to perform a soul resonance with anyone whether I trusted them or not. I am not upset by this though, like I said trusting and caring for others only brings pain."

We went out and I learned more about each person in the group. Soul was scythe and Maka was a very powerful meister. I listened to the babble filing away the information but gave very little information about myself. It's not like have much information to give. I've not much of a background unless they wanted gruesome stories of testing.

They showed me around town and told me what buildings served as what. There were some that sold food, others sold clothing, and some were just houses. We had been out for a while when we came to a sparser side of the city. I saw the soul almost instantly. It was large and red and it wanted us, all of us. Without thinking I turned my arms into swords to prepare myself.

"Anna what are you doing?" Maka asked worriedly.

"Shush. There is a prekishin over there hiding. I can see his ugly soul glowing. Right now we have the element of surprise so prepare yourself."

At the mention of a prekishin the group turned from careless to very serious. Soul turned into an asymmetrical scythe and the girls turned into even pistols. I saw malevolent soul move closer and I pointed in its direction. They all turned to face it and soon they heard its clanking footsteps. They all tensed as it emerged from the shadows. The closer it got the more powerful I could tell it was. It had killed many people and it was capable of many lethal attacks. The others of course say it as an average prekishin they held no fear. It lashed out quickly at Maka and pulled her in.

It was not one for words it pulled her intent on ripping her apart when Kid shot at one of its arms. Instead of dropping Maka like kid had planned it threw her hard into the ground stunning her. Soul turned back into his human form to move her out of danger and wake her up. I could tell she would get up soon enough since her soul was still quite active so I didn't worry. The prekishin had tentacles some thin and long some short and thick. I watched as one shot out and grabbed Kid's left arm. HE had been shooting at it but its soul no longer felt pain. Kid struggled to free himself and I watched as the gun in his hand dropped into the monsters mouth.

The other gun screamed in agony at the thought of her sister dying. I looked for her soul and saw that it was still safe. She hadn't been killed since she was swallowed whole so there was plenty of time to get her out after we killed her. I lunged out and cut off the tentacle that held Kid.

"I can't wield just one gun it's too uneven! Patti transform back and go check on Maka. I've got to get Liz back now!"

I could feel their shared grief and burden and I watched as Patti ran off to see if Maka had awoken. An idea formed, Kid could wield me since I was a very even weapon. He would only need to do it for a moment, long enough for me to destroy the thing from the inside.

"Kid, wait. Wield me. I am even enough, I might be very heavy and I might burn your skin since our souls might not match but it just has to be for a moment and then this thing will be gone. We only have a few moments before Liz dissolves."

"She's still alive?!"

"Of course but she is really freaking out and her wavelength is a little distracting. Are you willing to try?"

Kid nodded and I transformed. He grabbed my handles and I told him to just wait until the right moment to stab the thing and then I would take care of it. I looked inside my soul and began to prepare my move. I could feel his doubt in my abilities. It annoyed me. He had no clue of what I could do and here he was doubting me! I focused on the prekishin's soul and I saw where it was weakest and began to crack at it. I focused on that while Kid engaged it in combat.

"Kid I'm ready get me inside of the monster and he will be gone.

"Alright."

HE moved closer and I let the power build. I sent my wavelength out at the crack I had widened and when he stabbed me I released the power until the soul exploded. The resulting explosion was enormous. When a person's soul is destroyed before they die their body goes everywhere as if dynamite had gone off inside them. Everyone but me got covered in prekishin guts. I turned back instantly and went over to where Liz's soul was still freaking out. I knelt down.

"Liz you are safe we killed the monster before he could devour you. Stop freaking out a moment and show your sister that you're not dead."

I said this while sending calming wavelengths and her mind was instantly calm and happy. She turned back into a human and I helped her up. At the sight of their friend they thought dead everyone burst into tears and ran up and hugged each other. That is except for me. I didn't understand the point but I waited until they finished hugging. It was Kid who noticed something strange first.

"Hey where's the kishin egg?" Kid asked.

"Yeah Anna did you eat it already?" Soul demanded.

"Eat it? Gross no. I destroyed it. I blew it up. I ground it down to a powder like a piece of glass. Take your pick. I didn't absorb it though. After my attack there wasn't anything left to absorb."

"How does that even work?!" Maka yelled.

"That is not really any of your business. But thank you Kid for allowing me the time to concentrate on the attack. It is not one I planned on using ever since it takes time and effort a battle wouldn't normally allow. I do hope you are all right though Liz being eaten can't have been pleasant. You should however count yourself lucky that thing held back quite a bit. It had the ability to shot a strong beam of soul wavelength that would've killed with one hit."

No one said anything after that and we headed back to the academy where they went to the dispensary where Maka and Liz were checked in for injuries. The rest of us went to the death room to report to him. I didn't understand why they all felt the need to tell him what had happened but that might've just been the rules.

While we walked I thought about how lucky I was that one of the books I read was about basic battle techniques. If I hadn't of read that then we would still be fighting that thing. A few of us would probably be dead as well. Books are extremely useful. I must read a few more before long. We entered the death room and I walked down the hallway for the third time. Kid announced us saying that we had been attacked. Lord Death got worried and I noticed that all three souls were still in the room.

"Father, No one was mortally injured but Anna here used a soul attack that I think you might want to hear about." Kid stated

"A soul attack?" Stein said.

"Yes. She completely destroyed it. She didn't even absorb it. She obliterated it before anything could absorb it. I thought that was only a skill reapers had." Kid worriedly added.

"We dissolve souls not destroy them son. But yes until now I was under the impression only reapers had that ability. I would like to hear the story from Anna." Lord Death said.

"I got the idea from reading a book about reapers in the library last night. Books are wonderful things. It stated that your job is to dissolve souls after people die. I don't do that of course. Today was the first time I actually tried it. I found a weakness in the soul and widened it until there was a good area for attack. Then I gathered power for my soul wavelength and when Kid shoved me into the prekishin I blasted my energy inside his soul making it explode like a bomb. Simple enough really."

"You exploded a soul?" Stein asked.

"I told you that you only could do the most basic attacks. Even I am unaware of all the possibilities of my powers. I only got the idea from a book. If I hadn't been reading last night then we would still be fighting that thing. Also stop imagining dissecting me. I look the same inside as you do."

Stein pouted at that and I noticed that both Lord Death and Kid were sharing the same level of fear. That made sense I guess. I had produced a power that they assumed only they possessed. At home showing equal strength to those in charge caused those in charge fear. It was simple hierarchy I was an enemy to their power structure.

"Kids I need to speak to Anna alone. So leave. I will send her out momentarily."

They all walked out warily and I focused so I could see the real faces in the room. They all showed fear of course. The only difference is if it was fear of me or for me. I grabbed a chair that was in the room and sat down. The fact that I had not slept at night and the fight had exhausted me. I looked at the people in the room and waited for them to start the barrage of questions. Stein spoke first.

"What else can you do with your soul?"

"I suppose you won't let me leave until you know?" They all nodded "Fine. Before my last injections my known powers were simple. I could see souls, I could sense basic emotions, thoughts and plans of an individual if I focused on their soul. I could send out certain emotions. For instance I could send out a wavelength of fear directly to your soul and you would feel that fear. I can do that with pretty much any emotion, I could make you feel calm, happy, sad, and mad, you name I could make you feel it. Now the last injection has increased those abilities nearly ten-fold. I could make you prone to my ideas or suggestions and depending on the strength of the soul I suppose outright control isn't out of the question. As for actual attacks I can do, I have no clue. Fighting was against the rules at home so I never tried. My first try today was rather successful though. Before you ask, I've not done any of those things to any of you."

"How did it feel to be wielded by my son?" Lord Death asked.

"We were able to work well enough I think. He was able to lift me and I didn't burn his hands. I was focused more on destroying the thing and saving Liz than I was on how it felt to have a weapon partner."

"Saving Liz?" Lord Death asked.

"She got eaten whole by the prekishin in her weapon form. She was beginning to be absorbed and Kid couldn't wield just one gun because it would have been uneven. So I had him wield me."

"Kid was able to wield you successfully?" Stein asked.

"I guess. Do you have any other questions? It is very clear you don't trust me, which is smart. I am an unknown you can't predict, since you have no idea how far my abilities stretch. So do you have any other questions?"

"What are your plans at the academy?" Spirit asked.

"Do what the academy was built for. In my home there was one thing that I truly feared. The red soul, the one the guards referred to as a boss. I did not know what it was but it filled me with dread. I kept the rules because those who broke the rules went to the red soul and were never seen from again. When I saw the thing up close I finally understood my fear. The thing was wrong, uneven, evil. Even after it died I still feared for myself. I intend to follow the path set for me."

"Are you willing to do some testing of your abilities?" Stein asked.

"I do not see that there is much of a choice. You do not trust me and you shouldn't. IF it will make you feel better I will submit to testing."

"I will send you on your way now Anna. Please feel free to go back to the library if you wish. Do not get into any trouble." Lord Death stated.

I had no intention of doing that and so I walked outside to see the people waiting for me. I followed them back to the dispensary to check on the others who had been wounded. AS we entered I noticed a soul that was trying to hide. It was an egotistical being. I imagine it wanted to surprise me so I allowed the being to do as it wished. Suddenly it jumped and yelled.

"I THE GREAT BLACK STAR CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"


End file.
